five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Izu sensei meeting/ training
A soft morning breeze swept through Konoha, as the sun began to peak over the Hokage stone faces. Its rays beaming through the houses of many villagers as a wakeup call, having people starting a brand new day. Children were playing tag through the streets and the adult villagers would be busy with house cleaning or at work. It was a normal day in all. It was about 6 am, when the beams of light slithered through Kasumi’s bedroom windows, shining on her porcelain doll face. “Grrr” she groaned pulling a pillow over her face, sighing from underneath her pillow she finally pushed in aside and sat up right, stretching. Opening her eyes they were red and puffy, rubbing her eyes she let a cute yawn escape her small pink lips. Moving to the edge of her queen sized bed, pressing her toes against the cold wooden floors, shuddering a bit she lifted herself from bed and walked to her master bathroom. Freshening up she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, Heading off to her walk-in closet. Getting dressed she wore a black half top. Around her left arm she had her jounin head band tied on the upper part. On the lower half of her body she wore stretchy black pants with her black high heel ninja boots to match. Carrying many things with her on her lower back she had two pouches latched on her belt that held; 10 Kunais, 10 senbons and 3 chakra replenishment pills in one pouch. In the other she had 12 shurikans, 2 paper smoke bombs and 1 paper bomb. Tied to her right thigh she carried two water bottles, seeing as she liked to have her them with her at all times just in case and lastly she held her summoning scroll with her on her right hip. Looking in the mirror in approval she walked into her sons Sensos’ room, frowning she checked it every morning to see if he was returned after getting abducted by rain ninja. Looking down at her feet she left the room and walked down the stairs, grabbing an apple as she headed out the door of her treehouse mansion. Too lazy to walk down the stairs she jumped from was seemed like about 27 feet down, landing on her feet gracefully. Kasumi smirked and continued on walking through her rich secluded neighbourhood eating her apple. After about 5 minutes of walking, she reached the heart of the village passing the Hokages office walking towards the hokage stone faces, jumping up the stairs. Once she got to the top she sat on the head of the first Hokage Heki Senju and meditated. Earlier Kasumi had sent a messenger dove with a scroll to Izumora Usagi, her new student she’d meet today, the scroll entailed; meeting place (top of stone faces), Name of her sensei (Kasumi Hozuki) and Time to get there (8:00am). Kasumi sat there peacefully letting her long beautiful snow white hair blow in the wind beautifully. Her skin was radiant under the morning sun, kasumi opened her eyes letting her purple diamond like orbs latch themselves to the beautiful view. “It’s a marvellous day” she said softly looking at the time being 7:45am. Soon her student would arrive. [ ✯ ] A gentle breeze blew through the serene and peaceful village of Konoha, always something to cherish on a summer day, as it masked much of the intense heat. It stirred through the trees, whispering in the leaves as the branches swayed softly. What could be seen of the sun through the cloudy sky above shone down brilliantly, the only refuge outside was the long shadows it cast from the trees and various buildings the village was made up of. Standing atop of the general store in the village reading his newly acquired copy of "Intro to Kekkei Tota" that he bought with the money he had earned from chores at the compound, Izumora Usagi, a newly ranked Genin who had begun to call this place his home. He hadn't been staying here long, and really didn't know anyone. He shut his book and slowly stood up and began to gaze silently, surveying the distance. His coffee brown eyes solemnly contemplating the horizon as the breeze played in his hair. Sounds from the village below echoed up to greet him but he cared not for the happenings below. The breeze whipped around him and rippled through his clothing. He'd dressed different today, forgoing his usual attire. A long sleeved thermal top fit him snugly. It was plain black in color and was embellished with bandages on both shoulders to increase mobility. Underneath he wore simple black pants that tapered down to his ankles, the material fluttered in the breeze wildly, billowing out from his body every now and then. The pants were also black in color and covered his ankles, revealing only the flat part of his black sandals. Completing his outfit was his coal black ninja tool pouch, containing five smoke bombs, five paper bombs and ten shuriken. After inspecting the contents of his pouches carefully, Izumora shifted his weight slightly, seeming a little impatient to get moving. He turned his head slightly, his head slightly bent lower, though one could tell he was looking straight ahead. This place is quite serene.. Izumora thought to himself as his head turned slightly, before smirking and turning his head back to the horizon briefly before looking back towards the courtyard as he jumped down, his feet knocking up a bit of the dust as he landed quietly, his light brown eyes foretelling a serious attitude. ''What's this?" he murmured quietly as he seen a messenger pigeon descending towards his location. The pigeon flew closer and ultimately landed on Izumora's shoulder gently. He raised his right hand up and removed the note carefully as to not harm the bird. His eyes narrowed, reading the note in its entirety before stuffing it into his pocket without a word. It was 7:52 AM and Izumora was on the move to meet his new Jounin sensei. Making haste through the village, he had no time to speak with the villagers that he hoped to become friends with. Dashing down the street, Izumora took note of the familiar Hokage's mansion, and decided it was a fine chance to try out his tree climbing technique. Without slowing down, Izumora ascended up the wall of the mansion and onto the hard stone wall that surrounded the village where the Great Stone Faces were. He seen a figure waiting there and assumed this was his Sensei. Izumora ceased running and walked slowly over to the young woman, panting abit from running to far. "Good morning ma'am, I'm Izumora Usagi." He bowed to her respectfully and awaited her response. [ ✯ ] Kasumi sat there reflecting on her life, smiling on some things and frowning on old things. Life seemed to play tricks on people, it seemed to break us down and then pick us up… it was so indecisive, putting people through pain and love. It was truly a wondrous world, it made Kasumi ponder… ‘Why was I abandoned? Why was the one person that adopted me, and care for me had to die? Why Did I have to lose so many things...” But then she’d snap to realization that her negativity wouldn’t help her in the slightest, yes everything she had was slowly being taken from her… but she always had a smile on her face and pushed on. This was the philosophy she taught her students. It was what she would teach Izumora to live by. Closing her eyes for a second she breathed in fresh air having it fill her lungs, then escape her lips as carbon dioxide. She snapped her eyes open already feeling someone’s presence near. Taking one more look at her prosperous village she turned her head and there she stood, Izumora. “Welcome child, Come and sit with on the first Hokage with me” she said patting a spot beside her. Looking at the young boy with her piercing purple eyes, there was something about her, something that would make him great in life, destiny had something in store for him… Kasumi only got this feeling with a few of her students. She’d look out at the sun almost fully risen in the sky, “I’m your sensei, Kasumi Hozuki” she’d say looking her straight in the face with a bright smile. “Today will be a relaxing day, unless I see we can fit in some training. But anyways, I usually like to get to know my student on the first day. Know that I’m not a brutal teacher that beats her students, I’m a teacher that will use examples of life, and love to make you better at what you will be. They say emotions are horrible for shinobi to have, but I think just the opposite, it makes you human, and no matter what! You are in titled to have humanity. I see my students somewhat like my children, I always have, and now that I have a son… or had a son… I’ve realized that like my son, for all my students I want them to be the best” Kasumi said in her soft velvet voice, sharing her wisdom with Izumora. “I will push you hard, and sometimes say things that maybe harsh, but know in the end I’m doing it because I love you and want you to be the best. I want to see 100% in training at all times, and I want to see a smile on that pretty face of yours. A smile to some random stranger can make there day, represent our team as a team of peace and love. I all just do your best and I will be the happiest sensei there is. But anyways, I want to get to know you better, so tell me basic things; including your likes, dislikes and your dream as a shinobi in this big world” Kasumi finished waiting for him to reply. - Izumora craned his head upward and looked into the eyes of his sensei and listened to her words carefully, acknowledging and mentally storing all the information she was willing to give. He kneeled down and sat upon the first Hokage's stone likeness, crossing his legs and listening as the woman continued to speak. He nodded after every few statements, showing her that he was listening. As her lips ceased, Izumora's lips curled into a sort of smile as he replied. " Nice to meet you Kasumi-sensei. I understand and agree with your philosophy one hundred percent. I won't let you down, I'll reach out to everyone I can.. That's why i want to become strong!" He smiled goofily, knowing for sure he sounded incredibly hyperactive. "I'm Izumora Usagi, but my friends call me Izu. I like to learn. I like to read and learn any information possible. I consider myself a sort of "scholar". I also like Sweet Dumplings and Tonkatsu Pork Bowls. I enjoy training my body as well as my mind every chance i get. I do not like vile people that live to do harm to the innocent. I do not like staffs either... but only because i got him on the head one to many times by them" -He laughed quietly, amused at his own stupid joke. "I also dislike tomatoes" he said with a stern and serious face. His smile returned shortly after as he exclaimed. "My dream is to be a true hero.. A hero loved and respected by all. To be a role model... For people to look at me in adoration and say "That's Izumora Usagi isn't it?!" He ceased speaking as he simply grinned childishly and twiddled his thumbs in nervousness. – Looking at the young boy, Kasumi smiled. Izumora was certainly a good looking boy, he probably was going to be a heart breaker. Kasumi chuckled and thought made he had fan girls of some sort. Just meeting him and having him sit beside her, Kasumi gather he was a good listener and full of life. He reminded her of her past student Hayate, he always wanted to make others happy… Izu seemed exactly like that. It made Kasumi happy to see that even in the new generations they had just as big of a heart as the past generation. They all had the will of fire deep within their small beating hearts. Her head turned towards Izu, and her lips still had her warm hearted smile plastered on her face. She listened intently to his like, dislikes and dreams. Chuckling softly, he was comedic and wonderful quality to have. “It’s my pleasure really, to have a fine student like yourself. I’m glad we agree on the same philosophies, however I’m open to other people’s opinions, some think in ways we can’t even think of, so it’s good to listen to others. It makes us wiser in the end. I love when my students do their best, it’s a rule of mine that they try their best whenever we train or do missions. As I can see you won’t let me down. I understand your hate for others that want to hurt others, it’s horrible… but sometimes human nature brings us vile feelings, something we need to understand to defeat an enemy. Also I will make sure to never make you any food with tomatos” she laughed softly. Ruffling his hair she continued, “As for your dream, I have no doubt that you will achieve it IF you work for it. But know that you’re already a hero, maybe not to others but in my heart and soul. Those who become shinobi and live there life training to protect/ help people at risk of their lives are heroes. Remember that it doesn’t matter about those who love you and respect you, what matters is the big or small act of kindness and bravery that helped you change the life of many” she continued to share her wisdom before standing up. “I guess it’s my turn, I’m Kasumi Hozuki. My likes are simple. I like food, erotica books and helping people in the best way possible. I hate or shall I say dislike when people prejudge others or when people try to hurt those I love and care for” Kasumi said before looking down at the First Hokages stone face. “Do you know who you’re sitting on? Its Heki Senju, the First Hokage. He was once my Brother, but dying saving the village when I was 13. From that day on my dream was to surpass him, but I will put that second and share my new dream. My new dream is for you to surpass the first Hokage, like all my students” she said simply before turning towards the trees behind the stone faces. “Now follow me” she said bluntly and started running at a smooth pace so Izu could catch up. Running for about 5 minutes through forest they stopped in an area with little to no trees, used for training purposes. Holding the Scroll in her hand she threw it towards Izumora, “Today you will be learning Tearing earth turning palm” Kasumi said softly. “This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.” She said and then pointed towards a dummy 4 meters behind her “that will be your victim to crush, you may begin” she chuckled before standing back and throwing the scroll to Izu. Once he would open it, it would entail that the Jutsu is a c-rank, offensive, All range, and the hand signs (Boar → Ox). - Izu grinned as he listened to his newly acquired sensei, noting that she was very wise, nodding in agreement every few statements she spoke. His eyes a slit, his lips curled into a cheesy grin, the young boy responded. "Yes ma'am, I won't lose my determination to reach out to everyone no matter what." He opened his eyes and gave her a peace sign with his right hand. "I promise Kasumi-sama. I have the confidence to make your dream come true. I want to become strong to protect my home and family. I want to be the strongest ever!" He followed her immediately at her request, never losing his smile. He dashed behind her through the forest, dodging the limbs that passed by his face, each step he seemed to be getting faster, anxious to make his Sensei proud. Once they stopped, Izumora propped his right hand on his hip, letting his left arm dangle at his side. He listened intently at her instructions, noting the exact distance and location of the training dummy. He had been studying quite steadily about basic ninjutsu as well as chakra control, he'd read them a million times. He was confident that his studying would pay off. Izumora smirked and caught the scroll, examining the contents closely and carefully before gently placing it in his ninja tool pouch and moving his hands in a flash, weaving his joints into the specific position for the Boar seal, followed by the Ox. "Shut out the no voice.. Own your success.." He told himself in confidence as he narrowed his eyes and bellowed out, his voice echoing throughout the training grounds. "Earth Style... Tearing Earth Turning Palm!!" His determination not faltering, the ground below began to slowly shift and rotate around. The velocity of the rotation almost immediately increased as the ground below the dummy began spiralling inward rapidly, sinking Izumora's dummy opponent about 5 feet into the ground and covering its existence completely. He broke the hand seal and let his hands fall to his side as he looked onto his sensei for approval. He couldn't think of letting her down, especially on the first day of meeting her. – Seeing such determination his eyes, Kasumi smiled at it. He was definitely like Hayate when he was a genin. So ambitious to be kind and help others. It made her laugh slightly. Once Izu began to perform his jutsu, Kasumi made sure to note everything he was doing and it seemed like he was quite skilled. He got the jutsu perfect on the first try, he definitely had a high understanding on how jutsus are performed. “That was marvelous, I’m very proud. It’s wonderful you’re a fast learner, that means training will get done quick and a sigh you have a high intelligence level. You barely needed to focus and use other techniques. However I’m going to ask you to redo it, when you use techniques your jutsu will be stronger. Please have good body form, keep your body relaxed not stiff it allows more chakra movement. Also I want you do concentrate only on the jutsu, block everything out. To control this concentration use breathing techniques, breath at a steady pace, doing thing will also control your chakra. If you perform the jutsu correctly we will call it a day and you will have mastered the jutsu. Now I want you to destroy any tree of your choosing. Remember trees are a lot header to destroy because they are solid unlike the dummies. You may need to be a lot stronger this time, you make begin” Kasumi finished and stepped 8 feet back. (Side note: Good detailing but try to add in more techniques whil performing the jutsu, it makes you seem more bad ass. And shows others that you certainly have a high understanding for jutsus and chakra control. So remember to use body form, breathing techniques and deep concentration to better the jutsu.) [ ✯ ] Izumora listened intently to his Sensei's words, each word echoing within his ear, locking each and every one in his brain, as well as his heart. Failure was not an option here. His light brown eyes solemnly contemplating which tree to choose. His eyes narrowed, reflecting a deep determination to meet her expectations. He slowly raised his hands upwards, their distance apart remaining parallel as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he repeated many of the tips in the books he had read. His hands weaved perfectly into the Boar sign, followed quickly by the Ox sign. Izumora's eyes forced their way open quickly as he bellowed. "Earth Style: TEARING EARTH TURNING PALM!!" His eyes remaining focused as the ground below began to rumble beneath the central tree, it's roots quivering from the alteration of pressure below. Izumora knew that the key to this technique must be the angle and velocity of the rotation within the earth, creating a sort of screwing effect. Concentrating his every thought on this jutsu, the tree above begins to shake ferociously, the ground beneath beginning to swirl around. "This jutsu is just like screwing a nut onto a bolt except in reverse. I have the concept, now to test my hypothesis.." All thoughts blocked out from his head, Izumora was focused only on this task at hand as he used his chakra to augment and boost the revolution speed as well as focusing on the exact path the tree should take to obtain the maximum burial and obliteration of the once lively tree. Tree continued to sink, faster and ever so faster, the sounds of the bark crunching as it sunk steadily into the ground. His efforts focused on this one task, Izumora successfully sunk the tree entirely into the ground, leaving only a soft mound of soil where the tree had once stood. Izumora, a singular bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, now looked to Kasumi, his face abit skeptical. He hoped he had succeeded the way she wanted him too. He once again let his arms fall limp to his side as a gentle breeze swayed his coffee brown hair to the side suddenly, revealing his light brown eyes as the sun shone down brilliantly upon them. [ ✯ ] Looking at Izumora using Kasumi’s advice wisely she smiled. He had performed the jutsu to perfection, he seemed tried but that was to be expected. Once he trained more with the jutsu that fatigue and exhaustion would slowly go away. But for now he trained hard and will all his might. “Great job, see what wonders techniques can do. I’ve very proud, let’s call it a day, Continue to use those techniques in every jutsu you learn” she pulled him in a hug and pat his head. “I must be going though I have to get to a meeting with someone, GREAT JOB TODAY. See you soon my young grasshopper” she smiled and jumped into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.